<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn and Bury All the Rest by hereticalvision</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281401">Burn and Bury All the Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticalvision/pseuds/hereticalvision'>hereticalvision</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Horror [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crossgen, Dead Bodies Everywhere, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Inferi, M/M, Multi, Mutilation, Rough Sex, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticalvision/pseuds/hereticalvision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron rose from the dead for the fourth time today. This time Ginny gave in and used Fiendfyre on her brother's corpse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginny Weasley/Hugo Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Horror [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burn and Bury All the Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I wrote an HP zombie apocalypse fic. No, I don’t know why.<br/>Lyrics from “Wrapped in Piano Strings” by Radical Face.<br/>Based on Prompt #192 from NextGenDarkFest 2010.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<em>I saw your father in the hall</em><br/>
<br/>
Ron rose from the dead for the fourth time today. This time Ginny has given in and is using Fiendfyre on her brother's corpse to stop him from rising a fifth time. The Inferi are growing weaker these days – you can stop them now by smashing their skulls into pieces, but that only stops them until the next night, and the effort it takes to bash them in the head until the brain matter spills isn't really worth it when the sight only makes Ginny feel better for five minutes, tops.<br/>
<br/>
"It would be more effective to just hit them with <em>Incendio</em> the moment they walk in," Scorpius Malfoy opines.<br/>
<br/>
“We’ve been over this,” Ginny snaps. If they burn down the house then there's nowhere else to go. It's better to repel them or petrify them or bash in their heads, then drag the corpses into what used to be the garden in the morning and burn them. But after that there’s nothing to do but wait for the night and the next time they come.<br/>
<br/>
"Why do they never come in the day?" James asked once. Rose had snapped, "Honestly James, didn't you ever pay attention during Defence?" and it might have been almost normal for a moment if James hadn't felt the need to say softly, "I'm still alive, aren't I?" That was near the beginning, before the knowledge was ingrained in all of them. Back when they still had thoughts like, we need to find out who's controlling them, we can make this stop. Back when James still talked and Al was still alive.<br/>
<br/>
The Inferi come at night. They follow wherever the survivors go. They haven't managed to take anyone in a week and that's a pretty good run, Ginny decides, smiling grimly.<br/>
<br/>
Now it's morning and there's work to do. Rose stays inside but Hugo comes to watch his father's body burn. Ginny wonders if he's remembering what Ron – except, it wasn't Ron, was it – did to Hermione, or if he’s remembering what Ginny did last night to Ron’s face. She looks back at the flames, knowing the soot will streak her face, knowing the scent will permeate her pores. It's all she can do to force herself not to choke.<br/>
<br/>
There's a bonfire of flesh here every morning but it never gets easier to breathe.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>His ghost is living in the walls</em><br/>
<br/>
Maybe the Burrow isn't the most defensible of all the places they could have chosen but it had made sense when it was chosen, made a kind of sense even now. The children – and my, how they'd object to the use of that word – remembered only Christmas at Grandma's house and they'd taken seeing it ruined pretty hard. Ginny had to remind herself that they were still young and stop herself from screaming about her childhood home, her dead parents and dead brothers and dead husbands and dead children, and fuck you for bitching about only being safe for sixteen, seventeen years. Fuck you, Ginny wants to scream, I was never, ever safe.<br/>
<br/>
Harry is still with her. Not in the sense that he's alive and not even in the sense that he's come back like Ron, but in the sense that Ginny still sometimes tries to remember how he was and live up to it, even if their house is gone and the future they were building is gone and their daughter and one of their sons is dead. James is the only one left, and he doesn't talk much. Because he can't; the night Lily Luna came back she surprised him, kissed him hello and bit his tongue out.<br/>
<br/>
Scorpius speaks for him now. It's strange – Scorpius seems to know instinctively what James would say, and James always nods agreement. Ginny supposes that's because they're fucking, and really wishes she didn't have to hear it day after day. Not because she begrudges them the reminder that they are alive, but because the sounds are so arousing and Ginny has no one, can do nothing to relieve the frustration but rub her fingers over her body and when that doesn't work, practice swinging a shovel at a skull.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>I heard him crying while you slept</em><br/>
<br/>
Nobody says it but Ginny's pretty sure they all want to cry at least once a day. At first it was for all the people who were gone – or worse, the people who came back and back and back, but now it's because there's never enough food. Water they can produce, waste they can banish – and they do even though Ginny's told them over and over again that the more magic they use the easier it is for Inferi to sense them. The more magic they use, the more will be attracted to the magic and come for them, the more they'll want to cry. Fuck cheering charms, Ginny thinks and smiles a little at her own invective.<br/>
<br/>
Scorpius and James deal with it by tearing at each other's flesh. James can't lick Scorpius anymore but he can bite – Ginny's seen the evidence lurid on Scorpius' pale skin.<br/>
<br/>
Hugo's the one who sobs, usually. Ginny can understand it, she supposes: he's the youngest. Rose usually wraps her arms around him and rocks him back and forth. It usually happens while it's still dark, after the first wave and before they know for sure if there will be a second that night. The five of them, the last of both the family who bred relentlessly and the family who hated them for it, sit in one room, gasping.<br/>
<br/>
Wards don't work. Hiding doesn't work. A protective circle of fire doesn't work. Nothing works, nothing works, they always come, and after they've been beaten back Hugo starts to sob and no one begrudges him.<br/>
<br/>
But tonight he doesn't. Tonight his eyes are level, his fingers tight on his wand. Tonight there's a vicious flash in his eyes and Ginny supposes that knowing that tonight it at least won't be your dead father trying to kill you must make more of a difference than she would have thought.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>I heard him breaking things after you left</em><br/>
<br/>
The arrival of their guests is always announced by the shattering of glass downstairs. Ginny doesn't know how there can be anything left down there to break, nor how creatures who can apparently walk through wards as though they aren't there can possibly be clumsy enough knock things over, but nonetheless it seems to happen every. single. time.<br/>
<br/>
Tonight there are a lot of them. Maybe the Fiendfyre Ginny used to put yesterday’s dead down for good attracted more, oh God, will it never stop? Ginny swings the shovel and shouts to the others to do the same, all using Muggle garden tools their Granddad Arthur used to get shouted at for keeping. Now they’re the only things keeping the Weasley line alive for one more day.<br/>
<br/>
And at first it seems to be working, screams of rage from the family met by screams of pain from the Inferi. At first it seems like this will be another night like the last however-many-it-has-been. The screaming and the flames which Scorpius always casts and Ginny always has to extinguish. And then, "ROSE!"<br/>
<br/>
Hugo's screaming now, really screaming and Scorpius is screaming with him and even James is making choked crying sounds in his throat, but Rose is gone, being torn to pieces and in the morning there'll be nothing to do but drop her in the Fiendfyre like her father.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<em>I watched you crawl into my bed</em><br/>
<br/>
Day. Ginny burned her niece's body this morning, Rose and the seven others they killed last night. If the Fiendfyre attracts more it’s still the only way she knows to kill the Inferi for good. With that hanging over her she's willing to risk the magic needed to summon enough water for a bath – it seems downright negligible in comparison.<br/>
<br/>
The stench of singed Inferi flesh is starting to smell like food. It makes her sick, but there it is. There's hardly anything left to eat, hardly anywhere left to go scavenging. There are anti-Apparition wards around most of the obvious places, measures put in place before the Ministry fell that didn't help then and certainly don't help now. So Ginny has to burn the bodies quickly before she's tempted.<br/>
<br/>
She rinses the bath and fills it, deciding that the extra magic needed to warm it isn't worth the effort. She strips her clothes from her body and shivers as she lowers herself into the cold, brackish water.<br/>
<br/>
She scrubs at her skin mindlessly with the bar of her mother's soap that is the last thing she's been keeping around for the sake of sentiment – the smell of Mum, of home, of being ten and safe for the last time. Of being eighteen and twenty and thirty-six and believing that Harry had saved them and failing to remember all the Dark Wizards who had come before and all the ways the war could come again.<br/>
<br/>
Ginny gets angry when she remembers her old illusions.<br/>
<br/>
The door opens and Ginny turns her head; it's Hugo. His eyes are red but she's pretty sure he hasn't been crying. Not this time, probably never again.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes?" she says, stilling her scrubbing. Hugo looks at her with empty eyes. Ginny looks at him for a long moment, then indicates the toilet, next to her.<br/>
<br/>
"Sit," she says and Hugo does. Ginny goes back to scrubbing her body and Hugo turns his eyes to the floor.<br/>
<br/>
"James and Scorpius are fucking in the kitchen," he says, hoarsely.<br/>
<br/>
Ginny nods. "A day that ends in 'y'." Actually, Ginny realizes, she has no idea what day it is at all. Not the day, not the date, not the month.<br/>
<br/>
Hugo looks at her. "How long are we going to do this?"<br/>
<br/>
Ginny doesn't pretend not to understand him. "Until none of us wants to anymore."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>With curses spilling from your head</em><br/>
<br/>
When they come the next night Ginny is sure that she is going to have to hold Hugo back. She'd had visions of magic flying from his wand, firing curse after curse after curse at the ones who at last managed to take his sister from him on top of everything else.<br/>
<br/>
Instead he reaches for the shovel. The Inferi crowd towards them and Hugo rushes forward with a snarl and pounds at their heads until they break. The crack of bone on metal is oddly visceral even now; the noise of splintering bone doesn't seem to lose any of its power no matter how often you've heard it. Hugo pounds and pounds and pounds at the heads that fall to the floor in rows in front of him and Ginny is for the first time in months aware enough to be afraid.<br/>
<br/>
This time when the first wave is beaten back it is James and Scorpius who cling to each other, looking warily over at Hugo, who instead of sobbing has very calmly cleaned the flesh off his weapon and is now gently tapping it with a Muggle hammer to straighten out the dents. The other two watch him, their eyes are huge in the <em>lumos</em> light that Hugo was unafraid to cast. Ginny looks away and tells herself that this was always coming.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>You said, "We're just the walking dead"</em><br/>
<br/>
Their bodies are both barely-there, skin taut on bones. Ginny had always been slender, now she's skeletal. Hugo had always been a little chubby, now his skin hangs just a little loose over shrunken flesh.<br/>
<br/>
Their imperfections don't prevent their frantic fucking.<br/>
<br/>
They are in the room next to Scorpius and James' bodies, which Ginny found not torn apart by Inferi but lying serene next to an empty bottle. She guessed they'd found some old potion and either they hadn't known what it was or, more likely, they had.<br/>
<br/>
Ginny had seen the bodies and wheezed, closing her eyes against the evidence of her last child dead with the Malfoy boy beside him. She remembered meeting Scorpius first as Al's boyfriend, and the way he and James had clung together after Al and Teddy were gone. She remembered his impeccable manners worn down to merely stumps, long words lodged in pleas to prolong his life, and she'd wondered why she could think only of Scorpius who she'd never liked when her son, her lovely James was lying there too.<br/>
<br/>
Ginny had cried out perhaps in the horror of being left behind and Hugo had found her there, sprawled on the floor in front of the room the boys had usually spent their time in. His gaze met hers and he laughed a little, fierce and hollow.<br/>
<br/>
He is still laughing now as Ginny is pulling on his loose flesh, sinking her teeth into his throat and clawing him closer. They're the only two left and Ginny needs this, needs this like air and food. The loss of James has finally pushed her to where he had been all along – the only urge that matters is the urge to fuck it all away.<br/>
<br/>
Hugo is laughing fit to split his sides and Ginny finally spits out a mouthful of his nipple to hiss, "What? What's funny?"<br/>
<br/>
Hugo meets her gaze. "I'm a virgin," he says. "Never thought it'd be my aunt I'd be losing it to."<br/>
<br/>
Ginny should maybe force herself to stop at that but she doesn't want to. She pulls him in against her tighter, scratching at his skin all the more frantically. Their clothes don't fit as well as they used to, they're mostly torn and ragged anyway so it's not difficult to push them up or down or aside. Hugo's not laughing now, not laughing but grunting as he lets Ginny drop to her knees, pull his underwear down and use her mouth to get him hard, lets her straighten up and pull him towards the wall so she can brace herself against his shoulders as she's lining up their bodies.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck!" Ginny whines as she pulls him inside and Hugo grunts with his face in her neck. Ginny bites down again and moves her hips, fucking herself against his unmoving form as though he were nothing but a wall with a dildo sticking out. <em>Not like this</em>, Ginny thinks, thrusting her hips out again, pulling him in deeper, and at last his teenaged body is betraying him and he can't hold still in the horror any more. Hugo finally lunges at her of his own accord and Ginny cracks her head on the wall and is grateful. Hands go on her hips, fingers dig into her buttocks. She doesn't know when she got so slight that he could manage to support all of her weight but he does, pulling her up higher so that he can bite her breast as he slides her up and down on him. Ginny tightens her legs around him, tightens her claw-fingers on his shoulders. They're not having sex, exactly. They're just using one another's bodies to masturbate with.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>So I pulled the trigger and we floated off into the air</em><br/>
<br/>
Ginny isn't quite far gone enough to be grateful, but she is far gone enough to be glad the choice is out of her hands. They fucked four times today before he did it. Maybe it was his way of talking himself into it or maybe he just couldn't bring himself to do it before dark and there were no better ways to pass the time. In any case, today Ginny was fucked against the wall with Hugo's teeth on her nipple, on all fours on the floor with his weight pinning her down, on her parents' bed with his hands on her neck and in the bathroom with no warning when she was trying to get clean.<br/>
<br/>
She hadn't said no. She hadn't spoken at all. She hadn't even listened when he was telling her, it's too much, it's too much, until finally what he said was, "<em>Petrificus Totalis</em>."<br/>
<br/>
The Fiendfyre consumes the house and Ginny watches, terrified, her body locked rigid. She knows it’s going to hurt and wishes Hugo could have at least killed her outright but that's cowardly. It's because she's a coward he had to do this at all. If she had been stronger they would all have been dead the moment they knew that all hope was gone.<br/>
<br/>
She was the adult, after all. Hugo was never supposed to have to make these kinds of choices.<br/>
<br/>
Hugo is holding her now, comforting her, stroking her face and placing kisses on her hair the way Rose used to do it for him. And Ginny would much rather he would fuck her, let her go and let them fuck as the world burns around them, but it's too late to pretend that she would have made that kind of choice. She's glad she can't move – her treacherous instinct to survive might get her free and then what? Then what?<br/>
<br/>
Hugo kisses her temple again, his soft voice saying, "It's going to be all right. It's going to be all right."<br/>
<br/>
Ginny feels a tear escape and reminds herself that at least this way it will only hurt for a minute.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~fin du globe</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>